In time, we will wait
by where-the-wind-blows-me
Summary: What happens when Elijah fulfills a promise to an old friend by sending Caroline back in time? When she needs protection the only one who can help is a ruthless Klaus and a secretive Kol? Also there is a familiar face around New Orleans who has a secret only the Originals know.


**Okay guys I know I should be updating Once upon a december BUT I have exams next week and then I'll be free to find inspiration. Also since that story is winding down I thought I could start something new and try my hand at time travel. I hope you like it and I know that the beginning is a little confusing but it will all make sense in chapter 2 which also won't happen until after exams.**

"Elijah I will not have you making this choice. It is my decision she made that clear." Klaus screamed walking into the shared living room

"Yes then she stated if you were acting childish that I was to force your hand and do it myself. I have a witch in New Orleans who is willing to do the spell once we get there. It is time to be reunited and I will not wait anymore." Elijah argued. "Silas has been taken care of and there is no danger. Even her friend Elena has her humanity turned on there is no reason to put this off any longer. And you know the longer she is in Chicago the angrier she will be."

He knew why Klaus was nervous but chances are it would be a cold shoulder treatment and then everything would be the way it should. Klaus sighed thinking to the past discussion the whole family was there when the decision was made and he had no choice but to follow through. The problems that would occur if either person ran into each other. Still he wanted to do this on his terms, he realized the risk of waiting, but now that Silas was gone there was no reason not to continue as she wished. They were interrupted by their front door slamming shut.

"Klaus I got your text is everything alright? Because I have a graduation to plan and this is seriously cutting into planning time." he heard the object of his affections call.

She was heading thier way both men could hear her. Then he turned to see his phone in his brother's hand and a look of determination in his eye.

"Why Miss Forbes so glad you are here we are in need of your assistance" Elijah called stepping toward her

"Okay guys look, I know we have a weird truce till you get out of town but can't you two call anyone else? Elena has her humanity why not her?" Caroline said irritated.

Then Rebekah suddenly sped into the room and held Klaus back.

"REBEKAH STOP!" Klaus yelled. His family was against him in this and now he couldn't stop it from happening.

"Sorry Caroline but I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would do this" Elijah grabbed her on both sides of her face threatening to twist.

"what are you talking about?" the baby vampire began to hyperventilate knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the original "Elijah what ever happened I had nothing to do with it"

"I am truly sorry but you will understand eventually" then twisted effectively breaking her neck.

Caroline groaned rubbing her neck, _where am I, _she thought. she was laying on something hard _definitely not home._ Then jumped suddenly remembering how the Oldest Original killed her.

"and she wakes" Elijah called and crouched to her level

"Look what ever we did I'm sorry just let me call my friends and I will try and get them to lay off. Well I can't promise Damon but everyone else would be on board." She bid. She became unnerved when he simply chuckled.

"This has nothing to do with them, just you." He gestured to the woman behind him "this is Sophie, she helped us with Silas and now she will help me with a loose end that needs to be tied."

As the chanting started she began to tense "Please don't kill me." she whispered

"Little one, I would do no such thing. I am sending you on a trip and though I can't tell you where you are going or what to do there but heed this warning and be careful."

Caroline's vision became blurry and she suddenly had the urge to lay down then everything went black.

"ugh" Caroline groaned putting her arm back into place it had broken when she landed. _If this isn't Bora Bora then when I get back Elena is going to get a piece of my freakin mind. Moral brother my ass. _She got up and brushed the grass off her outfit, and looked around trying to figure out where on Earth she was. Caroline was surrounded by trees _forest definitely_, the sun was about to set so she needed to find shelter in case because the blonde was almost positive it was a full moon that night. After a few hours she heard someone whistling and it was coming closer and closer until a man came out of the brush and into the clearing. _thats just not possible._ she began to freak out, he was dead there was no way he could be here now.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" he said "And who might you be? I haven't seen you before"

"Oh please Kol like you don't know who I am." she stepped closer "now tell me how you did it, fake your death? do you know how broken up he was?!"

"Woah woah woah Sweetheart... what are you talking about?" Kol said.

He wasn't surprised that she knew his name he was an original everybody knew him. And if she knew him that could only mean one thing vampire. Caroline figured she might as well play this game.

"I'm sorry, I am a little confused, where am I?"

"England, my turn who are you with"

"nobody, do you have your cellphone? I need to call my friend"

"Darling I don't know what a cellphone is. Why are you dressed so funny?"

"hey don't make fun of my clothes, besides you look like you are from the sixteen hundreds"

"well it is 1632 so that would make sense."

"what? no. You are lying. Stop playing this game its time to go home."

"I never lie, well maybe to Bekah but thats just for fun." he stepped closer "are you alright?"

"this. isn't. funny." Caroline was freaking out she couldn't handle her emotions and they got the better of her. She rushed at him in an attempt to choke him but he was too quick and held her down.

"Alright time to getsome answers out of you" he leaned closer and caught her eyes. _shit when did I take vervain. _"who are you?"

"Caroline"

"where did you come from"

" Mystic falls"

"the new world?"

"yes Pocahontas"

"well darling I know witches very well, and if I know them like I think I do then I think my next question. what year are you from?"

"2013"

Kol let go of her hands and helped her up. Then leaned back on the closest tree crossing his arms.

"I know you are in shock right now so I am going to give you a minute after I tell you what is going on. It really is 1632, you have been sent back by a powerful witch and no unfortunately there is no way to get home. Just live your life until you catch up, since you were sent back it means you are meant to be here so you can't change the future."

Caroline crouched down and put her hands behind her head in trying to calm herself. "what do I do now?"

"I won't tell anyone and neither will you but in this time period as a woman you shouldn't be dressed like that or be alone, so I will get you clothes and we will meet with the lord of the land and he will decide how to handle the situation. here unmarried women need to be protected he will chose what to do with you but for the time being don't tell him anything."

"and who would that be"

"My brother Niklaus"

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
